


Smut Prompt Challenge: marshmallow2345 VS Fan_of_Fandoms_123 (Wedding Night Breeding - Bucky x Rose)

by Fan_of_Fandoms_123, marshmallows2345



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Breeding Kink, Daddy Kink, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Smut, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:55:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25560943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fan_of_Fandoms_123/pseuds/Fan_of_Fandoms_123, https://archiveofourown.org/users/marshmallows2345/pseuds/marshmallows2345
Summary: My IRL friend, marshmallows2345 and I decided to email each other our interpretations of a random writing prompt I came up with at 3:00am right around the beginning of quarantine, and seeing as she posted it on AO3 and it was well received, I asked her if I could post mine and add her as a co-creator, which leads us to where we are now! Anyway, enjoy!
Relationships: Bucky Barnes/OFC, bucky barnes/oc
Kudos: 5





	Smut Prompt Challenge: marshmallow2345 VS Fan_of_Fandoms_123 (Wedding Night Breeding - Bucky x Rose)

Candles of scarlet wax emanated a soft, warm glow throughout the cozy honeymoon suite of the two newlyweds James and Rose Barnes, both of whom at the moment couldn’t have cared less about the aesthetic of the room, but were instead only interested in one thing and one thing only, and that happened to be getting the other out of their clothes as quickly as possible. The young couple pawed and tugged at each other’s monkey suits as though their lives depended on it, all while grinding and panting like two animals in heat and never letting their mouths separate for a moment, unless to take a few shallow, gasping lungfuls of air before they were back on each other. Although in their haste and impatience it did take a few frustrating minutes of shaking hands and fumbling fingers, soon enough both bride and groom lay naked in the four poster, king sized bed.

“Rosie... good lord babydoll~”, James, more commonly known as Bucky growled, the sound coming from deep within his broad, muscular chest as he hovered over the love of his life, the woman who had helped him through so much pain and trauma along with his best friend, his Rose. He gazed down adoringly at her for a moment, studying and admiring her soft, beautiful features that he loved so much: like her hair, full and voluptuous chocolate curls that cascaded down her back and over her shoulders in waves, as if they were the thickest of creamy confections poured from the mold. Her eyes, blue as the sky and ocean that always looked up at him with such adoration that he always returned with a kiss. And her skin. Her skin, a gorgeous shade with a pretty little blush adding an adorable rose hue to match her namesake. She was perfect, beautiful beyond words to the (far) older man.

“Rosie, baby, I want you so bad babydoll~”, Bucky murmured against his wife’s bare neck as he moved down her body, kissing and occasionally nipping at the sensitive spots and groaning inwardly when started to feel up her body in all its naked glory, hands of both flesh and metal stroking, caressing, and roughly groping her curves as he himself became aroused to the point of pain, his manhood hard and aching against his toned stomach as the super soldier resisted with every fiber of his being the urge to fuck his woman into the mattress. “I want to make love to you, baby~ God only knows how much I want to feel you around me now that we’re official, now that we can do it right~”, he panted, mouth pressed against her ear as he whispered further dirty nothings to the woman below him, smothered by his strength and warmth. “Y-Yes~ Please Daddy~”, Rose whimpered. When the (sort of) young man heard her response, further arousal shot straight to his cock, and with a quick stroke or two and a hasty moment to line up with her entrance Bucky Barnes was finally sheathed deep inside his wife’s hot cunt, the muscles of her inner walls squeezing him like a vice in the most delicious way imaginable.

“Ohhh fuck~ Jesus Christ~”, Bucky groaned quietly as he relished in the euphoria of her skin against his, taking it slow and steady as he pulled out all the way to the tip and, with a low, guttural grunt, slammed back into her. “Babydoll, I love you~ Love you so goddamn much, and I wanna show you... ok~?”, the former assassin smiled down at the woman beneath him, who looked fucked out already even though they’d hardly even begun their fun. “O-Ok Buck~ I love you, so much~”, Rose whimpered, the young woman’s lower lips between her teeth as her newly wedded husband continued his ministrations, making her feel better than any other man or woman could, making her feel special, loved, like the rarest beauty of a far off land. “Daddy, let’s have a baby~”, she whimpered without thinking after he’d brushed up against a particularly sensitive spot, holding onto him for dear life as he gradually picked up the pace until he was practically ramming into her womanhood, grunting with each thrust in and out.

“Yeah~? You want me to knock ya up, Rosie~ Fill ya up with my seed till your belly’s big with my kid~?”, Bucky groaned, extremely turned on by the idea of it, having always desired a child with the woman he loved, and he wasn’t going to miss the chance, especially not when she’d just said it herself. Let’s just say, neither of them got much sleep the night of their wedding, nor any other night during the two weeks of their honeymoon.

Nine months later, twin boys Steven and Samuel were born to two loving parents, and their equally loving godfathers of the same names.


End file.
